


A Subtle Power

by Pterodactyl



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M, Superpowered!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pterodactyl/pseuds/Pterodactyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a fic for my BIRTHDAY BUD emily threepwillow!! some superpowered!klaine arguing over whether they should register their powers for college or not. thank u to ellen b-andersons for helping me decide the powers ♥♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Subtle Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [threepwillow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threepwillow/gifts).



Having telekinesis is extremely useful.

Kurt never has to pick up Finn’s jockstrap when he leaves it in the laundry room. He’s never pulled a muscle lifting something heavy. He can multitask like no one else. He does little Star Wars ‘Force’ tricks to make his boyfriend laugh.

And he can dramatically sweep things off his desk without any of them getting broken.

Kurt throws himself face first onto his bed, determinedly ignoring the hot burn of tears in his eyes. Against his hip, his phone buzzes, playing a tinny rendition of _Come What May_.

“Shut _up_ , Blaine,” Kurt says into his pillow, grabbing his phone and flinging it off the bed. It makes a hollow thump wherever it lands, and stops buzzing soon after.

Kurt burrows into the pillow, breathing deeply and trying not to hear the echo of his own words in his head. In his back pocket, the Superpower Declaration Form crinkles.

“ _Kurt, I don’t understand why you’re so upset about this. It’s part of college applications. I’ve already filed mine._ ”

“ _I don’t understand why you’re not! Why the hell should I declare this stupid - power? Why would NYADA even need to know?”_

_“Why are you so ashamed of it?”_

_“Ashamed? I’m not **ashamed** , Blaine. I’m just not a naive idiot like you. I don’t think that everyone needs to know the innermost details of my life._”

“ _You just don’t want anyone to know. I thought you were over this._ ”

“ _Why should they know? Why the hell would NYADA need to know you can talk to birds? It’s not even a power, Blaine, it’s just **stupid**._ ”

Shame joins the tears stinging Kurt’s eyes, and he buries his face further in the pillow and takes a shaky breath.

Outside his window, a bird whistles a tune, over and over. It almost sounds familiar, and Kurt can’t put a finger on it until another bird joins in. He pushes himself upright immediately, eyes wide as the birds form the rough tune of _Come What May._

His lips form the words automatically, the tears finally spilling over as the growing chorus of birds twitter and chirp their way through _their song_.

They don’t get it all right - they are birds after all, and Blaine’s powers are great but they’re not perfect - and he can tell the moment the bird singing the harp trills gets bored and flies away, and clearly the birds found in his neighbourhood aren’t exactly going to be chorus material, but it’s enough. Kurt’s face is wet with tears by the time the last note is sung, and he rushes for the window, throwing it open before his hands even hit the latch.

Blaine is crammed awkwardly into the tree beside Kurt’s house, several birds perched on each limb and three nesting comfortably in his leaf-filled hair. In his hand, his phone plays _Come What May_ , and at least two or three of the birds are still doing their best to sing along.

“Hey,” Blaine says softly, “You heard me?”

“Kind of hard to miss a small flock of birds singing our song outside my window,” Kurt wipes his eyes, “Are you okay?”

“There’s, uh, there’s a branch poking my ribs kinda painfully but otherwise -”

“C’mon,” Kurt reaches out, flaps his hands at the birds perching on Blaine’s wrists, “Grab my hand -”

“Okay, um, _whoa_ -” Blaine slips and fumbles and after a bit of shuffling and a telekinesis bump he spills through the window and onto the floor, taking Kurt with him.

They lie there quietly for a moment, breathing hard, and then Blaine says miserably “I’m so sorry, Kurt.”

“What?” Kurt rolls onto his side, “No, _I’m_ sorry. I shouldn’t have -”

“ - called you ashamed, I know you’re not ashamed, I just - I didn’t want this to come back and -”

“ - hurt you, I don’t want them to push you to the side just because you can have a conversation with the closest magpie -”

“ - you’re so talented, Kurt, I don’t want them to say that you’re _dangerous_ or something -”

Their words tumble and over until they both run out of steam, staring at each other with tearstained cheeks.

“I’m sorry,” Kurt says finally, “You’re not naive. And your power is not stupid. Like you just showed.”

“I know you’re not ashamed either,” Blaine wipes his eyes, “This was a stupid argument.”

“It was,” Kurt shuffles closer and wraps his arm around Blaine’s shoulders, “Hey, you know something?”

“What?” Blaine snuffles, and Kurt puts on the stupid Yoda voice that always makes him laugh. “Love you, I do.”

Blaine does that adorably squeaky-laugh that always makes Kurt smile. “You’re a dork.”

“A dork that loves you,” Kurt kisses Blaine’s cheek, “Are we okay?”

“Telekinesis me a tissue and we’ll be perfect.”

The tissue box flies to Kurt’s hand immediately. Blaine giggles again, wipes his eyes and gives Kurt a salty-sweet kiss. “I gotta throw some seeds to the guys and then I’ll be all yours.”

“You know it’s weird that you call the birds your guys, right?” Kurt says, watching Blaine extract the bag of birdseed he always carries from his bag and toss a few handfuls out of the window.

“They are my guys,” Blaine says, sounding wounded, and Kurt smiles, tugs Blaine down onto the bed and kisses him again. “I know.”


End file.
